Phoenix Falling
by Hayama 4
Summary: This was inspired by the Beyblade Vforce episode where Kai loses his Dranzer to Zeo. It hints at a Kai X Rei relationship, but it presents it as mostly a teammate relationship and some fluff. This is written in a sort of “stream of consciousness” style.


**Phoenix Falling**

I wrote this during my Bey blade kick last year. This was inspired by the Beyblade V-force episode where Kai loses his Dranzer to Zeo. It hints at a Kai X Rei relationship, but it presents it as mostly a teammate relationship and some fluff. This is written in a sort of "stream- of - consciousness" style so it focuses more on what the characters are thinking than what's physically happening around them. (PS: note how Kai's thoughts are choppier than Rei's. I thought it would fit his personality better.) ENJOY!

**Part 1- Morning of the Semifinals**

Kai:

I woke up early, I always do. Usually I'm the first one up, but today was different. Rei's bed was empty.

He'll be fine. That's what I told my self, but some part of me wanted to make sure.

I found my teammate outside. He stood in the early morning sunlight, launching his blade at a large block of wood over and over. He was too concentrated to notice me, so I watched.

Over and over, he assailed the block, until his blade hit at a bad angle and spun off into the grass.

"Damn it..." I heard him mutter.

As I walked over to him, I bent down to pick up the white beyblade. "Rei," I said calmly, taking his arm and turning it so his palm faced up. I put the blade into his hand and his fingers closed around it. "That's enough. Save your energy for our match."

Gold eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"I know you're worried, but don't be. Your technique and speed are flawless."

"But..." he began.

I cut him off. "Don't worry, I won't ever let anyone take Drigger from you again. I promise."

Rei stood there, stunned speechless, as I walked away.

**Part 2- The Tiger's Battle**

Rei:

Those two words still reverberated in my head.

'I promise'

I wondered if he'd ever said those words before. Kai...

I would have to think on that later, the match was starting. I launched Drigger and rushed straight in to attack. I would open strong. I would win. I would keep Drigger safe. I would...

The ice-blue blade dodged my attack.

I attacked again.

It dodged again.

Attack.

Dodge.

Attack.

Dodge.

Like a deadly dance. He was toying with me... and I was only getting weaker.

Suddenly the other blader called forth a bit beast. It was a terrible, two-headed armored dog. Just as many claws as Drigger and twice as many teeth... I didn't want to, but I had to...

"Drigger!" I shouted. Faithfully, my white tiger heeded my call.

Drigger and the armored dog clashed for what seemed like hours. The other bit beast was on the offensive. This was bad. I'm not like Max and Drigger isn't like Draciel...

Another blow and I'm reeling, knocked back by the incredible power of the other blader. Drigger kept fighting but he was exhausted. I was exhausted. One more blow like that last one and...

Suddenly, a voice behind me, Kai's voice. "Remember when you lost Drigger? Remember how empty it made you feel. Do you want to lose him again, to feel that way again?"

"No..." I whispered. I refuse to lose my bit beast again.

"Drigger!" I was suddenly full of a new energy. I had to use it all at once, a final attack which would decide everything...

My opponent seemed to think the same thing. Both of use, giving all we had in one last attempt to escape defeat...

The flash produced by the clash of our blades was blinding, and as my eyes adjusted, I focused on the battle dish. I held my breath as both blades spun... slower... slower... and stopped...

A tie.

**Part 3- The Last Feather**

Kai:

The look of relief on Rei's face, it was almost enough to make me smile. I had kept my promise, Rei wouldn't have to go through the pain again.

He...

No time to think about it! My match was starting, and my performance would determine this tournament for the both of us.

A strong start. That was my strategy. I thought it would be enough...

Suddenly, my opponent's yellow blade charged and knocked beyblade back.

"Dranzer!" I called. My phoenix came. He would always come when I called... He had always been there when no one else was...

Then, from the yellow blade shot forth a bit beast. It was a great black dog with three heads and a aura of fierce power.

I couldn't give up! I would make it to the finals! I wouldn't let Rei's battle go to waste! I wouldn't let him down!

With me urging Dranzer on, he charged. The black dog did the same and the two blades collied in a n explosion that shook the stadium.

When the dust cleared, the dish was shattered, but our blades were still spinning. That was when the real battle began.

We fought. It didn't matter where. With the dish trashed, there were no boundaries.

I had never fought so hard before.

The two beasts clashed and I could feel claws rake Dranzer's side. Just keep fighting.

Then, one final clash...

All my energy...

The dust cleared and our blades were back in the broken dish. Dranzer was barely spinning...

Then...

Dranzer stopped.

My blade wasn't spinning anymore, but my opponent's was.

I... I lost...

With a cruel smirk my opponent ordered his black dog to do what I had done so many times... He was stealing Dranzer.

No... not Dranzer...

One glowing feather floated into my hand... and dissapeared...

Dranzer... gone

Part of me wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I couldn't. Never.

**Part 4- A Bond Strengthened**

Rei:

I went to look for Kai the night after the semifinals. I knew he would be alone, probably off in the forest. I looked, and then I found him.

He sat under a large tree, tuning the empty blue blade over and over in his hand. His face was completely blank, unreadable. But his eyes... in his eyes I saw more pain than I had ever seen before...

I knew how hard it must have been for him. With all that had happened in his dark past, it seemed like Dranzer had sometimes been the only thing he had to give him hope. Poor Kai...

I approached him slowly.

"Kai..." I whispered, "I... I'm sorry..."

I expected him to growl 'Don't be!' but he didn't.

Then, without even thinking, I knelt beside him and wrapped my arms around him.

I expected him to push me away with a look of disgust, but he didn't do that either. Much to my surprise, he leaned into me and rested his head on my chest.

"Thank you..." he whispered.

"It's alright," I said. I held him a little closer and buried my face in his slate-colored hair. It was then that I finally realized just how important he was to me. A teammate, a friend, maybe more than that...

...FIN...


End file.
